It can be difficult for an email user to remember to include all of the intended recipients for an email. As one example, an email user may add his or her direct supervisor as a recipient to the email, but may inadvertently forget to include another recipient such as a project manager. In many cases, these types of oversights are eventually discovered, resulting in additional emails being sent to the appropriate recipients. However, if this type of oversight is not discovered, an individual who should have received the communications may be uninformed about the content of the communication. In some cases such an oversight may result in missed meetings, missed deadlines, and missed opportunities. Such an oversight can be costly in time, productivity, and a company's bottom line, because an employee may waste time resending emails and fixing any consequential fallout from neglecting to include an overlooked recipient. In other cases, it may be detrimental for the person who did not receive the email to be uninformed about the content of the email.
Currently, the human memory and memory aids such as notes and reminders are used to remember who to include in a recipient list. As one example of a reminder, the email user may receive another email in response to the original email to suggest that the email user send the email to an additional recipient. The email user may then send a duplicate of the original email to the overlooked recipient. However, this solution, besides being a potential embarrassment to the email user, is an unproductive use of personnel resources not to mention a waste of system resources in using additional bandwidth and system storage to send the duplicate email. Moreover, the oversight may be overlooked until it is too late to remedy the oversight (e.g. has begun) a meeting invitation omission that is not recognized until the meeting has begun.